XOXO: A Valentine Story
by psychedoubt
Summary: Tara takes Pam out on their first romantic Valentine's Night.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a four chapter Tamela mini-fic I wrote for Valentine's Day, based on the characters and setting of True Blood, which I do not own. I plan to release one chapter each day until Valentine's Day. Chapter 1 is tame but the story will eventually get to an M rating, so I'm rating it M now._

_Thanks to the great Tamela fic writers out there. If your minds hadn't gone where they went, mine couldn't have gone here._

* * *

Tara stood leaning against the bar, waiting for Pam in an empty Fangtasia. Her anxiety buzzed inside of her. Had her heart still been beating she would have been able to feel it through her chest. Instead, her blood moved faster through her veins. Lightening and fire danced within her body as she waited for her maker to come upstairs. This was a rare moment when she actually missed being human; missed the ability to have a drink to ease her nerves. Instead, she practiced a stoic face; wanting her lover to feel she was about embark on a romantic Valentine's night in strong, capable hands. Tara knew it was useless to pretend, though, as the connection she shared with Pam gave her away in that very moment, the short distance of a flight of stairs no match for their maker-progeny bond.

Suddenly, Jessica entered the bar. Tara didn't realize the door to Fangtasia was unlocked.

"Hey Tara," Jessica greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked in an unwelcoming tone, though she realized she was happy to have Jessica's company to help distract her from her nerves.

"I think I left my jacket here last night. I, uh, got a little carried away with feeding and forgot I had it on. Have you seen it?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah, I found it in the bathroom." Tara walked behind the bar and pulled it out from underneath the cabinet. "…Along with some other articles of clothing that didn't look like yours. I threw those away. They were a little…stained," Tara said while raising an eyebrow.

Jessica grinned. "Yeah, those weren't mine. Thanks for saving the jacket!"

"Hey, you look really pretty," Jessica said, fully noticing Tara.

Tara clearly wasn't working the bar tonight. While usually dressed to impress the fetish-driven clientele, Tara had a much softer appearance. Her hair was down: long, straight, raven locks rested below her shoulders. She wore a simple yet flattering outfit: black head-to-toe with fitting slacks and a leather jacket. Jessica noticed that Tara had uncharacteristically painted her nails red.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jessica asked after taking her in.

"Thanks. And yes. _And_, you better get the hell out of here because Pam should be ready soon. I'm taking my girl out for Valentine's Day." She couldn't keep a shy smile from forming at hearing the words "my girl" coming from her lips.

"That's so sweet. I wish I had a Valentine's date," Jessica answered.

"You probably would if you hadn't eaten his ass last night," Tara shot in return.

Jessica gave a matter-of-fact nod.

"So where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a special night planned for just the two of us to be together."

"That's so romantic." Jessica replied longingly.

"Yeah, well, given how long it's taking Pam to get ready, we're not getting out of here until dawn. These plans are gonna burn with the sunrise."

XOXO

Downstairs, Pam readied herself for the night. She wore a black, skintight dress with long sleeves and lace accents. The dress had an open chest, revealing her lily white skin and seductive, curvaceous chest. Her hair was down in loose, golden waves. She put on the final touches of make-up, painting a portrait of exquisite beauty. She was careful not to go too far and harden her appearance, as she so often liked to do when creating an intimidating, icy façade. She wanted to be seen tonight; seen by Tara. Her young vampire had broken down walls indestructible for a century, beheaded a sheriff who threatened her, and risked the true death to have her in her arms. She felt safe with Tara, and on this special night Pam felt the need to reveal her natural beauty to the child she loved.

For a vampire, a typical Valentine's night consisted of sucking the lustful blood out of open-legged humans. Valentine's Day was practically an all-you-can-eat buffet for vampires. Lonely single humans, desperate for a date, would happily bend their necks to any vampire to be one's object of desire. But tonight was different. Tonight was Pam's first Valentine's Day with a lover. She would be spending this night with her progeny, her child, her eternal companion with whom she formed a bond deeper than any being.

It was Tara's idea to go out. Pam initially thought the idea ridiculous. It seemed so achingly saccharine to play along with a holiday devoted to love. She entertained the idea of showing Tara the usual vampire traditions of feeding on the all-too-willing subjects that walked heartsick with desperation into the bar. But Tara insisted. In fact, Tara seemed so devoted to reserving time for their love that Pam sometimes wondered if her progeny's heart had ever stopped beating at all.

Eric had proudly watched the bond between his progeny and grand-progeny strengthen over the past several months. It gave him great comfort to see his Pamela so happy. She had done well as a maker creating Tara, and Tara had exceeded his expectations in her devotion to Pam. He agreed – rather, insisted - to run Fangtasia tonight so his beloved clan members could indulge in their passion for each other.

Pam gave herself one final look in the mirror. She looked impeccable and she knew it. Tara would be pleased.

"You look flawless." Eric's voice came from behind her. She didn't know he had entered the room.

"I know." Pam responded, still looking at herself in the mirror, though glancing at Eric's reflection behind her shoulder.

"You've never dressed like this for me. This is a new Pamela. You almost look…human."

"I don't know who I am anymore." Pam replied with a crack in her voice, seeking an answer from Eric. She turned around and faced him, her eyes desperate.

"You are in love, Pamela." Eric answered.

Pam shifted uncomfortably. "This is so fucking inconvenient."

"Love suits you well." He replied. "I have no doubt you are just as capable of ripping out somebody's heart as before. Now you'll just do it a little more…passionately."

Pam smiled, comforted that her sadistic reputation wasn't completely ruined.

"Go on," Eric finished. "She's waiting for you upstairs."

XOXO

Standing with Jessica, Tara felt Pam's presence in the room before she saw her. She turned to see her maker. Pam looked more beautiful than Tara had ever seen before. Jessica's eyes soon following Tara's.

"Oh, wow," said Jessica, taking in Pam's soft beauty.

"You'll be leaving now," Tara said under her breath to Jessica.

"Okay, I'm going," Jessica answered.

"Like, yesterday," Tara replied, never taking her eyes off of Pam.

Jessica put her hands on the back of Tara's shoulders and gave her a loving pat, wishing her well. She walked away, smiling at Pam in admiration from across the room.

With only the two lovers in the bar, Pam and Tara walked towards each other and met in the center of the room. Tara shook her head in disbelief, biting the side of her lower lip. Pam made a subtle dip in her body, arched her back slightly, laid a hand on her hip, and posed for Tara.

"You like?" Pam asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"I _love_." Tara answered, swooning from the vision.

Tara reached out her hands and held Pam by the waist. Overwhelmed by passion in the bond, she couldn't resist moving forward and kissing Pam. Her tongue slid into her mouth, meeting Pam's. Waves of heat swelled through both of their bodies as their tongues moved against each other. Tara slid her hands up Pam's waist, her thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. Pam moaned and pulled away, breaking the kiss. Eyes glazed with desire, Pam didn't know if she could wait an entire night to have Tara completely. Pam pressed her forehead to Tara's, taking in her scent.

"You know…as ravishing as I look right now, we don't have to go out." She turned her head to the side, caressing their faces against one another. "We can stay here. I mean, hell, you've already fucked up my lipstick."

Tara recaptured Pam's lips for a moment and pulled away, lingering on her bottom lip.

"You can reapply," she said. "No maker of mine will stay home on Valentine's Day."

* * *

_Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2 of the Valentine mini-fic! This is the shortest chapter, but one of my favorites. Some of the details in this chapter inspired the whole story. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Tara and Pam exited the bar, Tara's hand placed gently behind the small of Pam's back. They walked to the car: a black '68 Mustang convertible; though Tara had the top up to ensure Pam's hair didn't get windswept. It was Tara's car, a gift from Eric. He gave it to her as a welcome-to-the-family present. Tara was still in disbelief by his generosity.

Tara opened the car door for Pam. She held Pam's hand and gave her support so she could lower herself inside while maintaining her perfect poise. Tara had grown great compassion for Pam's sense of vanity, and protected her maker's composure greater than Pam did herself. Tara had come to find she was unable to endure the insecurity that shot through the bond from Pam in the rare instants that her self-assurance became undone. Tara looked after Pam always, ready to shield her from the slightest and gravest physical and emotional harm.

Tara got into the driver's seat and took off her restricting leather jacket, revealing a simple black tank top and well-defined arms. She had offered to hire a limousine for the night, but Pam declined. Pam loved the time they spent in the car together, just the two of them with Tara at the wheel. Tara was an excellent driver and Pam always found herself turned on at her command of the car. She observed her fingertips sense the road through the steering wheel while her forearm muscles flexed; her hand skillfully maneuver the shifter like she was making love to the car itself. While Tara watched the road, Pam's eyes lingered on her rich, chocolate skin. She traced the lines of her body with her eyes, traveling over her toned arms, over her sculpted shoulders, down her flat stomach, and then down her legs, which always seemed to be open wide enough to lead Pam's mind into imaginative places.

Pam laid her hand on Tara's right leg and slid it between her legs. Tara arched her back and lifted herself up, both hands now gripping the wheel. Desire crashed into her and heat swelled between her legs.

"Pam!" Tara said sternly, commanding her to stop unconvincingly.

Pam smirked and pressed her fingers lightly into Tara over her slacks, teasing her aching flesh. Tara's eyes closed reflexively.

"Pam!" Tara repeated in warning, this time more seriously as she was losing her focus on the road.

Pam walked her fingers up to the button on Tara's pants, unsnapping it. She slid two fingers down underneath her pants, caressing the soft skin of her belly, then she pushed farther down. Tara's body quaked and she lost control of the car as her strength caused her to turn the car sideways. She used her vampire reflexes to regain control. Pam, knocked out of position, chuckled at her ability to make Tara come undone so easily.

"That's enough for now, Evel Knievel." Tara said, shaking her head at Pam's disregard for their safety.

"What, are you afraid we'll crash and die, sweetheart?" Pam replied sarcastically.

"You, my love, need to learn some fucking patience." Tara responded.

"Honey, I've waited a fucking century for you. You don't know the meaning of patience." Pam said. Her voice lowered and grew haunting.

Tara felt Pam's words echo in the bond.

"Well, can we at least agree to keep this car in one piece? I like this ride."

Pam rolled her eyes at Tara, but agreed to play nice. Pam had to admit the car suited Tara well. She returned to watching Tara drive, getting turned on again while sending arousal through the bond. Tara felt Pam's desire. She glared at Pam from the side of her eye, and then smiled sweetly at her maker.

Tara and Pam played with the bond in silence back and forth during the drive. Tara felt lingering passion grace her neck, and then returned the wanting to Pam, who closed her eyes at the sense of warmth running down between her breasts. They played with each other like this off and on, until they both had to stop when the desire grew too strong for them to handle.

"Do you know why we celebrate Valentine's Day? Like, the history of it? Before all the candy and shit." Tara asked, trying to get their minds off of their telepathic foreplay.

"The specific reason is unknown," Pam replied. "Originally, the association with Saint Valentine was in regard to sacrifice, not romance. And later, stories arose about multiple saints named Valentine, all of whom were martyrs in the name of love." Pam's tone was bordering on annoyed at the notion.

"Sacrificing oneself for love," Tara summarized. This was not a foreign concept to her. Tara gave her human life to save her best friend. She fearlessly stormed into The Authority, risking the true death to rescue her maker. Tara identified with sacrificial victims of history. Compassion shot through the bond from Pam, as she realized she struck a chord with Tara on the subject.

"Have you ever been willing to die for love?" Tara deflected, not wanting to talk about what was already understood between them about her.

"Certainly not in my human life. Fucking mortals." Pam stopped. "But I would have died a thousand deaths for Eric before..." She still couldn't acknowledge out loud that he had released her and that their bond was severed. When he hurt, she couldn't feel pain along with him. When he was angry, she didn't know why. When he ran, she felt no pull to follow. She still loved him deeply, but they no longer shared an intuitive life together. She could no longer put his existence above her own...or Tara's.

"And now?" Tara asked cautiously.

Pam paused, questioning whether to answer. Then she spoke, with eyes closed, the bond swelling between them.

"For you, I would die a million deaths." She opened her eyes, took Tara's right hand and pulled her fingers to her lips, kissing her red-painted fingertips gently. "And then some."

Tara shivered inside, struggling to maintain control of the wheel for a moment again. She took back command of her right hand and graced it along the side of Pam's face. Pam held Tara's hand there with her own, feeling the strength of their bond intensify as it always did when they touched skin to skin.

"We're here."

* * *

_Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The reference to Psyche has absolutely no relation to my pen name and is purely coincidental. The dance scene through the end of this chapter was imagined while listening to _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I recommend reading that part at least once while listening to the song. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the support thus far. _

* * *

Tara parked the Mustang and vamp sped around the car to Pam, opening the door for her and helping her out with a strong, steady hand. She had parked at an inconspicuous trail head in the woods. Pam had her doubts about the location, but her worries quickly dissolved when Tara led her to a small clearing where a romantic scene glowed. Music played in a black canvas canopy tent strung with red and white lights that welcomed the couple. It was a small canopy, but it was all the space the two vampires needed, who were proving impossible to separate as the night went on.

Within the adorned space was a black-clothed table with two high-back chairs draped with red satin fabric. Roses made up the centerpiece and red and white carnations surrounded the entire tent. Two tall wine glasses and a wine-shaped bottle of TruBlood sat on top of the candlelit table. The TruBlood was more a prop than a drink. Tara knew Pam hated the lifeless liquid and had already fed discreetly on her own time to satiate herself before their night together.

Pam stopped in her tracks at the sight.

"Well, shit. Who knew I gave birth to Martha Fucking Stewart?" she said, impressed. "Is this all of your doing?"

"I had a little help from a local decorator." Tara answered, and then admitted, "…Lafayette put this together during the day." Tara had never planned a vampire date before and was apprehensive about arranging a night that met Pam's expectations. She panicked at the idea of decorating and knew she needed to elicit the help of her cousin's chic eye. Lafayette was more than happy to oblige and said he would be sure to make it _festive for lady lovin'_, as he put it.

This was the kind of clichéd nonsense that Pam loathed about Valentine's Day, but she surprisingly found herself relishing every detail and romantic act of the night. Somehow everything seemed endearing when the gestures came from Tara. The car ride, the romantic setting, the scene of flowers, the music, and - most of all - Tara's chivalry all warmed Pam's still heart.

Their conversation ranged from compassionate compliments to playful banter to casual cussing, which was the inevitable cycle of dialogue between the two. They exchanged gentle touches across the table, Pam playing with Tara's red-painted nails; Tara holding Pam's hand. They were often quiet in the moment and got lost in each others' eyes: Tara deep in Pam's ocean blue gaze; Pam enveloped by Tara's dark, soulful stare.

Pam had a romantic gesture of her own planned. When the moment felt right she swallowed her cynicism and spoke.

"I have something for you," she said to Tara.

Tara's eyes opened wide with surprise. "You do?"

"I thought I'd play along with this romantic shit."

Pam took a small black velour box from her clutch and slid it under her hand across the table towards Tara. Tara took the box in her hands and lifted it open. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold heart-shaped charm laced with diamonds.

Pam swallowed. "Do you like it?"

"Our first Valentine's Day…it's perfect," Tara said, lifting her eyes to look into Pam's.

Pam stood up from the table and walked over to Tara. She eyed Tara's lap and Tara responded and scooted out her chair. Pam sat in her lap and took the box from her hands. She pulled out the necklace, opened the clasp, and put it around Tara's neck. Pam traced the necklace with her fingers down Tara's chest, playing with the charm when she reached the end.

"It looks good on you," Pam said. But Tara wasn't thinking about the necklace anymore. She was consumed by her feelings for the woman in her lap whose touch brought life within her. She reached up to set her hand gently under Pam's chin and sat up to kiss her. The taste of her mouth was more than she could bear. Her blood ran hot under her cold skin for her maker and she needed to hold her closer. She pulled her lips away.

"Dance with me?" Tara asked.

Pam smiled. She loved these courtly moments of Tara's and she seemed to succumb faster each day to her lead. Pam stood up and Tara led her a few steps from the table to dance under the tent in each others' embrace.

Pam and Tara melted into each others arms and held one another tenderly. Tara wrapped her hands around Pam's slight waist. Pam rested her arms around Tara's strong shoulders. After several songs, Tara found herself recalling the conversation in the car and spoke.

"What about Cupid?" she said.

"Hmm?" Pam responded, coming to her senses after being lost in Tara's sway.

"I asked about the history of Valentine' Day. What's the story on Cupid?" Tara said.  
"What am I, a fucking history teacher tonight?" Pam asked, annoyed at having to think in her moment of pleasure.

"I find intelligent women extremely sexy. This is foreplay." Tara said with a smirk.

Pam raised an eyebrow, threatening to dismiss Tara's games.

"No, I'm serious. I want to know." Tara said pleadingly with eyes so deep Pam couldn't help but fall into them. She was powerless to resist her progeny's plea. Pam thought for a moment, trying to recall the story, and began.

"Much like a vampire can control one's desire with their blood, Cupid could make others fall in love," Pam began. "Though he was more a matchmaker for others, not himself. The tale says he could shoot an arrow of love into somebody and upon whomever that person's eyes fell first became the object of their desire."

Tara listened intently.

"Though he did use his talents to create his own mate…purely by accident, of course," Pam continued.

"How?" asked Tara.

"Cupid was ordered to shoot his arrow at a beautiful princess named Psyche. He came to her while she lay in a deep sleep. He stood over her, taking in her beauty. Then he went through the motions of the task and struck her with his arrow while she slept." Pam's eyes grew distant as she recalled the night she made Tara. "But, because he was so taken with her, he was distracted and struck himself with the arrow as well. When she awoke, she opened her eyes into his and his eyes gazed upon hers." Pam's lips curled slowly and she smiled.

"They were bonded forever. They shared a connection deeper than any human connection that was impossible to sever, despite many attempts. They found they could not bear the absence of one another and nothing could keep them apart." Pam felt Tara's hands shift, embracing her tighter. Pam responded with her own touch growing firmer around Tara's neck.

"In the end, Cupid made Psyche immortal and they became eternally united," Pam finished.

Tara and Pam let the story settle in, dancing slowly together with each other in their arms.

"Eternally," Tara repeated; her head on Pam's shoulder.

"Ceaselessly," Pam answered, pulling back and looking into Tara's brown eyes.

Tara swept Pam off of her feet as she spun her around, pressing their bodies together. They embraced again, swaying slowly. Tara turned her head and kissed the side of Pam's neck. Pam's eyes clenched shut, as red tears threatened to spill at the tender touch of Tara's lips on her sensitive skin. Pam placed her hand on the back of Tara's head; long ivory fingers running through dark, raven locks. Tara's hands slid up Pam's back, causing Pam to drop at the physical weakening of her knees. Tara caught Pam effortlessly. Her right hand supported her back. Her left hand ran slowly down the entire length of her back, over her rear, and pulled Pam's leg off the ground against her. Tara ran her hand along Pam's leg towards herself and then into Pam, her hand moving under Pam's dress. Pam crashed into Tara, her wet center swollen with desire against her, her face pressed into the crevice of Tara's neck. Unable to stand on her own accord, Pam clung to Tara and whispered into her ear.

"Take me home, Tara."

* * *

_Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the final chapter of this love story. The ending came to me while listening to _Sacred Nature_ by Paul Cardall. _

* * *

The door to Fangtasia burst open as Tara and Pam entered the loud, packed bar. Tara led Pam by the hand, parting the sea of patrons. Pam walked behind Tara holding her with both hands. All eyes fell on them, their scent of sex intoxicating as the desire between them consumed the room, impossible to ignore. They were stunning; the heat between them threatening to ignite the room in flames. Their lust was contagious. Humans and vampires alike wanted Tara, wanted Pam, wanted them both together, and wanted the bond they shared.

Tara dropped her fangs and eyed the room in warning as she led her maker through the crowd, claiming Pam as her own and daring any being to desire her mate. Pam followed, fangs bared, giving an equal look of impending death at eyes that clung to her progeny. Their warnings were clear, but the contrast between their soft, sultry appearance and razor sharp fangs only added fuel to the wanting of the kinky clientele.

While they neared the end of the room walking towards the door that led downstairs, one young vampire lacked the self-control necessary to keep his hands off of the enticing couple. He reached out and touched Pam's blonde hair, bringing it to his face to inhale her scent. In an instant he found himself hanging by his throat.

Eric bared his fangs, squeezing the trachea of the foolish vampire.

"Do not touch what is not yours," he hissed.

Eric had been sitting in his throne, overlooking the scene, before vamp-speeding to the tempted patron. The younger vampire regretfully surrendered to Eric's ancient-grown strength. Eric released him, dropping him to the ground as the vampire fell to his knees. Pam looked over her shoulder at Eric and stared steadfast into his eyes. He returned the unwavering gaze then looked to Tara with paternal approval, sending them on their way.

XOXO

Pam closed the door behind them. As they stood at the top of the stairs having made their way to privacy, Pam pushed Tara against the wall and overtook her mouth. The kiss was the most forceful of the night, fresh off of their fang-bearing high as tongues and teeth collided. Tara picked up Pam with ease and Pam wrapped her legs around Tara's waist. Eyes closed and lips still locked, Tara carried Pam down the stairs blindly. She reached the floor, passing their usual sleeping quarters, and moved towards the back of the dungeon. Pam broke the kiss and opened her eyes.

"Coffins are over there, baby."

Tara set Pam down on her feet and smiled, looking over Pam's shoulder. Pam turned around to see where Tara was looking. In front of them was a candlelit scene of a beautiful four-post bed. White sheer fabric canopied the top and sides, turning the bed into an exquisite tent, while red satin sheets lay smooth and inviting. Tara had arranged for Eric to set up the scene while they were away.

Pam raised an eyebrow and a faint smile crossed her lips.

"And here I thought we were rushing home to fuck in a box."

"I thought tonight we could do better," Tara answered.

Pam leaned forward and kissed Tara, gently this time, with both of their fangs retracted.

XOXO

Pam stretched topless on the bed, a seductive siren who beckoned her dark mate. Tara, undressed down to her bra and panties, lay perpendicular to Pam and traveled down her body. She hovered over her with her lips and blew a cool breeze along her skin, reaching the bottom of her legs and kissing her to the ends of her toes. Tara turned herself in line with Pam and moved up her body, running her hands along the outside of her legs. She pulled off Pam's panties and returned to Pam's center and passionately kissed her between her legs. Her tongue took one deep stroke within her and then moved up Pam's body. Pam writhed in frustration at the tease of release. She bucked her hips into Tara, craving more. She searched for Tara's hands to direct her inside of her, but Tara teased and offered no such motion.

"Patience, remember?" Tara said.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Pam moaned.

Pam flipped Tara over in a blur, straddled her, and started to slowly grind herself into Tara's stomach. Tara laughed affectionately. She sat up and laid Pam on her back again.

"I know. It's been a century. I'm here now."

Tara ran her left hand through Pam's blond hair and brought her right hand down the center of Pam's body between her legs and slid two fingers inside of her. Pam closed her eyes, pushed her head back, and lifted her hips into Tara's fingers. Tara felt indescribable inside of her. Feeling her deep within brought Pam warmth and light – as if Tara were the sun on mortal skin – in a way she had not known since being turned, or ever for that matter. Tara slowly added a third finger and pumped her fingers inside of her maker.

The bond made it easy to read Pam. Tara felt the energy between them surge, as she knew exactly where to push and at what pace took Pam to the edge. Their bodies moved together in rhythm, breasts pressed together; milky white mounds met chocolate curves that massaged the other. Pam kissed Tara, taking her mouth with her own and pushing her tongue into Tara as Tara pushed her fingers inside of her. She thrust and fluttered her fingers with intent then felt and heard Pam release while she moaned in her mouth. Savoring the sensation of their closeness, Tara stayed inside of Pam as their bodies pressed together. She then slowly removed her fingers and gently stroked the entire length between Pam's legs. Pam's hips, not ready to part, chased Tara's fingers and pressed into Tara and she came again.

Pam lay in rapture from the force her progeny had over her, as her fingers ran up and down the muscles of Tara's well-defined back. Her hands then trailed to the bed and leveraged both of them up into a sitting position, straddling each other. Pam rose to her knees and Tara took her breast in her mouth. Pam stayed raised while Tara sucked, nipped, and palmed her snow white breasts. Her eyes looked down with affection at her progeny as they pressed so closely together, but Pam wanted to give more.

"Lie down," Pam said to Tara.

Tara released Pam's breast from her mouth, shifted to the top of the bed and laid down. Pam lifted Tara's knees, spreading her legs and resting her heels on the bed. Pam positioned herself over Tara, hands above her shoulders, hovering over one leg. She pushed her wet center into Tara's right knee and slid herself down her leg in one motion with fire in her eyes.

"Fuck," Tara said, her eyes rolling backwards as her leg became drenched in Pam's arousal.

Pam walked herself with her hands down Tara's body, placing kisses on Tara's quivering tight muscles along the way. She expertly removed Tara's bra with the flick of a finger and ripped Tara's panties off as if they were attached by a single thread. Tara was soaked with desire for Pam and when Pam reached her she drank in Tara with pleasure. She moved her tongue along her flooded folds and tasted her sweet honey skin. She sucked her, bringing her close to climax, and then inserted her tongue into Tara. Tara's eyes clenched shut and she turned her head to the side; red fingernails gripped red sheets with clenched fists, tormented by the overwhelming surge of euphoric heat within her. Pam moved her tongue inside of Tara while massaging her outer warmth with her thumb. Tara came hard into Pam, who savored every moment of the release. Tara, coming down from the throes of her climax, looked down at Pam.

"Come here," Tara said, lightly patting her chest.

Pam lifted herself over Tara, bypassed her chest and went straight for her mouth and kissed her. Tara could taste herself on Pam as their mouths met. Pam broke the kiss, gazed into Tara's eyes with endless hunger, and finally rested her head on Tara's chest where the necklace shimmered, her hand placed on her breast.

Their sex was ecstasy and tragedy combined. They felt overwhelming pleasure, but they also completed each other in a way that made them achingly aware of how void their existence was without each other. And, they could never go back. To know this love made it impossible to go backward or forward to any other way of being. Their love was eternal and nothing could come between them.

As Pam lay on Tara's chest, Tara ran her hand through Pam's soft blonde hair among the flickering candlelight. It was in these moments of pure bliss that they both profoundly treasured each other as if their immortality was not a promise.

Pam sensed fear in the bond and checked in with Tara.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"I never want to lose you," Tara answered, her voice low and pained.

Pam reached down and found Tara's hand, interlacing their fingers. With as much conviction as she could profess, she replied, "You won't. You can't. I am yours...forever."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love exploring the love of these characters and was happy to use this holiday to keep it on the romantic side. Let me know your thoughts. Happy Valentine's Day. XOXO_


End file.
